


Him & I

by oldfashionnotion



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionnotion/pseuds/oldfashionnotion
Summary: "You know, back when I didn't have my memories. I thought this was broken." A Soulmate AU with timers that count how much time you've spent with your soulmate.





	Him & I

"You know, back when I didn't have my memories. I thought this was broken." Saya laughed and looked at her wrist as she laid in the sand, still holding Haji's hand. "I thought I was only 16 and here my timer made it look like I was a 60-year-old woman or something!". She looked up at the man sitting next to her, one leg stretched out while the other was bent at the knee where he rested his other arm.

The sun was just beginning to set, leaving a soft and warm orange in the sky. They had been there for a while now, enjoying their alone time that they haven't had since Saya woke. Most of her days spent with old friends, getting to know the twins, and the new faces in Red Shield. This was the most time the Queen and her Chevalier had spent together without at least a third or fourth party accompanying them. Kanada and Hibiki had been almost adamant shoving them out of Omoro, telling them to take some time for themselves while they helped Kai with cleaning the restaurant. They decided to head for the beach, not only it being Saya's favorite place on the island, but far enough away where they felt they wouldn't be disturbed by their friends. "And then after the night in the school, I saw the time had changed... I couldn't believe it." 

Haji looked over at his Queen, a smile forming on his face. "Seeing those numbers increase after that night brought so much happiness to me. It upset me when you didn't remember who I was." He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the top softly and then her wrist. He looked at the timer for a few moments, watching the seconds increase. "But you were happy and carefree. I felt horrible having to call you to fight." He sighed and looked back towards the water, "Your happiness is always my biggest wish. If it was my choice, I would have let you live your life with the Miyagusukus without memory of the past or me."

"Haji...." His words didn't surprise her at all. She knew how Haji always followed her and her wishes. Even if that was at the expense of his own happiness. She let a few moments of silence pass before sitting up. Using her free hand, she guided Haji to face her again and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I wouldn't have been completely happy, Haji. I would look at this," she removed her hand from his and showed him her wrist "and wonder why it wasn't moving and why there was so much time on it... and why I didn't remember our time together. I would have felt incomplete." She kissed him again, "Please don't think like that anymore, Haji. I was happy then, but I'm my happiest with you."

He smiled before pulling her into his arms and into another kiss, less innocent than the previous ones. Soft sweeps of their tongues and wandering hands kept them occupied until they heard approaching footsteps. They quickly adjusted themselves to their previous positions, side by side, as a group of teenagers passed by on the sidewalk behind them. Saya giggled, "and what exactly is so funny?" said Haji. 

"I feel like we're teenagers sneaking off to make out."

"Well, are we not?" Haji said.

She laughed again, "Yeah, give or take 150 years. Who would have thought my soulmate was this rude 12-year-old boy who just appeared at the Zoo?"

Haji chuckled, "The same person who decided my soulmate was this self-centered girl whom I was brought to."

She laced her fingers into his again, "I didn't want to think it was true, but the proof was right in front of me." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I didn't understand how I was supposed to fall in love with you, how we were meant for each other." She sat up again and move his left hand so his wrist was facing up, along with her right wrist. They watched for a few seconds, the time increasing in perfect synchronization. "I fell in love with you, but then I released Diva and that was all I could focus on. I almost forgot we were soulmates"

Haji noticed that tears were starting to form in Saya's eyes. Using his bandaged hand, he gently tilted her face up to meet her eyes. "I do not regret any of our time together. Though we were not lovers, I was still allowed to stay with you all those years and I could not have wished for anything better, given our circumstances."

A few tears flowed down her face. She thought of how Haji would have felt, seeing his timer eternally freeze if she had died. "I spent so much time in anger and self-hatred that I forgot to think about you. I didn't think about how you felt when I asked you to kill me. How alone it would have made you feel." More tears began to fall down her face. Haji took out a handkerchief from his inside pocket and began to wipe her face. "Thank you, Haji... For telling me to live. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Saya." He said and kissed her again. Saya settled back down into Haji's arms, setting her face on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. 

By this point, the sun had set, allowing the moon to rise high into the sky, surrounded by starlight. Saya smiled to herself and quickly maneuvered herself to straddle her Chevalier's lap. "You know what we should do?"

Haji rested his hands onto her waist, surprised at how quickly she placed herself. "What?"

"We should travel again. Visit all the places we didn't have time for." Saya said. "Just us two, like how I dreamed it to be, maybe except without my sword."

Haji smiled, probably the widest she had seen in years, "how we dreamed it." He pulled her into a kiss, guiding her as they fell back onto the sand. Haji's arms wrapped around her small frame, while Saya's went to wrap around his neck. One of her hands moved to the nape of his neck, weaving her fingers through his hair. He tangled the fingers on his left hand into her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. His other hand wandered down, intentions clear in Saya's mind. She let out a soft moan, urging Haji to go on. 

Haji's hand moved down Saya's waist, then hips, but was interrupted the sound of ringing, originating from her pocket. They pulled apart and sighed in frustration. They both sat up, Saya moving to sit cross-legged on the sand, as she pulled out her phone, Kai's contact bright on the screen. She gave a sympathetic look at her Chevalier. "I guess we have to go back." 

The call left the screen and was quickly followed by a text that said, "heading back soon?" As Saya responded to the text message, Haji stood up and held his hand out, in which Saya took to pull herself up. Haji picked up his cello case from the ground, brushing off some of the sand before placing the strap on his usual shoulder. 

Haji carried Saya as he jumped building to building, getting them quickly back to Omoro. Haji gently placed her back down on the ground when they reached the restaurant. Saya began walking to the door before she stopped. "Let's spend a few more weeks here before we start to travel again." She laughed and turned around. "Besides, I really wanna see if there's a limit to this." She pointed at the timer on her wrist before turning back around and heading towards the door. Haji followed her, wondering the same thing, but also just happy to be with her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted cute fluff of my OTP and Soulmate AU prompts really inspired me to write


End file.
